The Neuroimaging and Biostatistics (NIBS) Core will provide technical support to synthesize and integrate neuroimaging and statistical methods and analyses across the Center of Excellence for Research on Complementary and Integrative Health (CERCIH) Projects. The three Projects we propose aim to evaluate how combined top-down and bottom-up mind-body therapies boost neurophysiological response in migraine patients. By providing a common image acquisition and analysis framework, the NIBS Core will facilitate the ability to perform intra- and inter-project analyses as well as larger-scale analyses that integrate not only the CERCIH but other related NCCIH-funded studies at the institution, thus allowing us to address on a still broader scale questions about the neurobiology of mind-body therapies in chronic pain conditions, and thereby increase the value of such data to the broader community when shared according to our Data Sharing Plan. The Aims of the NIBS Core will be to optimize and integrate neuroimaging methods across the CERCIH Projects, which will cover ultrahigh field (7T) structural and functional MRI, positron emission tomography (PET), proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (H-MRS), and combined heart rate variability (HRV) / fMRI scanning for assessment of the Central Autonomic Network (CAN). Aims will also provide unified, comprehensive data analysis and biostatistical / neuroanatomical support, organize a unified database and data-sharing infrastructure, and support exploratory analyses on combined datasets collected by all three Projects.